


Dust

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 15minuteficlet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Zack explores in Nibelheim.(referenced Sephiroth/Cloud, Sephiroth/Zack)





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

> A 15 Minute Ficlet. Originally archived August 23, 2004.

Zack traced his fingers through the dust gathered on the lid of the piano before walking over to plunk his fingers down on a few of the keys. He couldn't read music to save his life, but the piano sounded moldy anyhow. The place just reeked of all things old and forgotten, the very smell made Zack a little uneasy. He liked the city and all the bright metallic non-smells of Shin-Ra.

Sephiroth was somewhere nearby, Zack knew, somewhere in the mess of rooms that had once been a grand place indeed. Perhaps, Zack thought with a snicker, Sephiroth had pulled the little blond cadet away for another romp. The two had certainly been loud enough the night before.

Zack wasn't jealous though. He had people to go home to and was rather sure that if they were in Nibelheim any longer he'd get asked into the General's bed anyway. It certainly wouldn't be the first time for that.

With one last mournful note echoing from the decaying piano, Zack left the room to wander deeper into the mansion. He was looking for just about anything interesting that he could report back on, but so far nothing had caught his eye besides the little guide girl in town wandering through the side yard. She was a cute one, but a bit young for his taste. She was bound to grow up to be cute though, he thought as he looked out another dirty window to see only the flora and fauna beyond.

Yawning, Zack wandered back into the foyer and looked up the stairs. He wondered if anyone had found a bedroom with a suitably non-decaying bed. After the night before, he needed sleep something fierce. Sephiroth was some sort of machine, being able to go all night like that, Zack though, wrinkling his nose as he added another layer of dust to his gloves. Pausing, he wiped them on his pants only to find he now had streaks on those, too.

The whole place had this weird sort of bad feeling to it. One thing Zack knew for sure is that he really didn't want to spend any more time in it than necessary.

And yet something in the back of his mind whispered that he would definitely be seeing it again in the future.


End file.
